The Difficult Proposal
by Krillin Fan
Summary: Pretty much the way I think Vegeta and Bulma got engaged, with a touch of humor thrown in.


-1**Difficult Proposal**

_Okay, here we go with my second story written. Much as I think they've been overdone, this is a story about Bulma and Vegeta; I figure, if they've gotta be written, then why not write one that I think is accurate. Truth is, there is no real mystery as to how Bulma and Vegeta got together- Trunks (another thoroughly overused character, might I add) gave a pretty good explanation for that. The real mysteries are (1). Why he stayed through the pre-Buu years, and (2). When did those two get married, which eventually they did, and I, for obvious reasons, doubt it was pre-Buu. But, I'm rambling, on with the story. (And look out for a few rather funny cameos!)_

It was a beautiful day at Capsule Corp. Not over the rest of the city, mind you, just at CC; no doubt the result of one of Dr. Briefs' weather experiments. The rest of the city was experiencing a rather furious downpour- weather that seemed to more accurately reflect the mindset of a certain Saiyan prince.

Vegeta had a lot going through his mind that day, and almost every day since that whole Buu incident only two weeks ago. Many things had changed since then, not the least of which was his position on a certain human ritual- one that Bulma seemed to bug him about nonstop. He knew she wanted it, had wanted it for years now, but he had always refused. It was for weak fools, he had said. Now though…

He made up his mind. He would ask her today.

Vegeta walked out from under the tree against which he had been leaning, and began to walk across the obscenely large back yard, to the main complex. He got about halfway across, when he heard a voice calling to him from near his gravity room.

"Vegeta! Oh, Vegeta, dear, there you are!"

That voice- the same voice that sent chills up his spine. The voice he dreaded hearing every day. The high-pitched, bubbly voice belonging to the one person he feared running into, more so than he dreaded the thought of standing in front of Kakarot in a buffet line.

Bulma's mother.

He sighed. _'No use trying to run,' _he thought. _'She's seen me… I think. Then again, does she even have eyes? No, better to face the woman now. You'll be seeing a lot more of her now.' _"What do you want?"

She 'looked' at him, that ever-present smile plastered on her face. "Oh, I was just coming to see if you were hungry. I figured you must be what with the training you do in that room, but you obviously weren't in there, so I guess I- oh my, look at that weather, isn't it fabulous? I was just saying to Bulma the other day-"

Vegeta listened to her talk for what seemed like an hour, eye twitching the whole time, suppressing the ETREMELY strong urge to blast the woman. She seemed to change topics every other sentence. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore…

"Where's Bulma," he demanded.

"I'm not sure, dear. I think she's in the lab…"

Vegeta didn't let her get any farther- he took of for the labs at full speed. On the way, however, he decided to stop for a snack. And upon his arrival…

"What the-?" He was greeted by a rather large rear end sticking out form the fridge.

'That could only be one person', he thought. Sure enough, he was greeted by the trademark goofball grin of…

"Kakarot! What in the name of all that is holy are you doing in my fridge?!"

Goku's grin quickly faded into a frown. "Chi Chi got mad at me and Goten for one little accident, and now she's refusing to cook us dinner. So Bulma said we could get some food from here!"

Vegeta couldn't help but laugh. "What did you do this time?'

"Well… we kinda… made a medium-sized tree fall… through the kitchen ceiling, and right onto her favorite cooking set."

Vegeta laughed even harder.' Kakarot committed the ULTIMATE sin, and now his woman is dealing the ULTIMATE punishment. This is GREAT!' He stopped laughing, however, when he saw the amount of food in Goku's arms.

"Uh, Kakarot, Bulma may have said you could eat, but I highly doubt she meant everything in the house."

"Yeah, well…". Goku just turned around, sat at the table and began stuffing unnatural amounts of food into his mouth. Vegeta stood there, watching for a while, eye again twitching. (He should probably get that looked at, huh?) 'I don't have time for this," he thought to himself. And with that, he hurried toward the labs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta finally reached the CC scientific department, trying to determine which of the labs Bulma was in, when a loud explosion was heard from the lab three doors down. Fearing the worst, he rushed into the lab to find…

"Goten, you idiot! I said to bring me the pink stuff, not the green."

"Nu-uh Trunks, you said to put the green stuff in, so I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"ENOUGH!!"

The now very singed Goten and Trunks turned to look at a very, VERY ticked off Vegeta.

"What have you boys been told about playing in here? I believe your mother specifically told you never to touch those chemicals." Vegeta's face curled up into a smirk. "And I believe I was told if you did, I got to pick your punishment,"

Trunks and Goten began to whimper at the thought of what Vegeta would do; they'd heard stories of what he thought was acceptable punishment.

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to determine a suitable consequence for their little… escapade. His eyes snapped open, his smirk widening into a grin. Yes, that would teach them.

"You two," he said, "will be spending the tomorrow afternoon with me… in the Gravity Room."

The two boys were practically wetting themselves now as Vegeta leaned in close.

"Enjoy your final hours, boys."

And with that, he walked away, leaving behind two little petrified Saiyans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was getting furious. He had scoured the entire Science wing and found no sign of Bulma. He decided that if she wasn't there, there was only one other place she'd be: her room. As he headed from the labs to Bulma's room, he decided to take a shortcut through the guest wing, and considering that they had a whole wing dedicated to guests, he was still amazed at the size of this place- Bulma had even said once that there were still places in the compound that even she hadn't seen.

As he passed through the hall, however, he began to hear a strange, all too familiar noise coming from one of the rooms. He knocked the door; it opened, and out came…

"Oh, I don't believe this! What is this, some kind of conspiracy to ruin my day?!"

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, Vegeta. What're you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here? And why, may I ask, are you wearing a towel?"

"Well, I…uh…I mean…" Krillin began to stutter.

From inside the room, a familiar female voice called out. "Kriiilllliiin, the bath is ready!"

Vegeta's mouth fell open and, he stared down at a now very red Krillin.

"You… and the tin can… in MY HOUSE?!?!?!"

"Well, uh… Bulma said we could come here… since we don't get much privacy on the island and all…"

"Whatever, Shorty, just KEEP IT DOWN. I know I'm gonna have nightmares about this. By the way, where is Bulma?"

"InherrroomBYE!" Krillin slammed the door in Vegeta's face.

Vegeta decided to run rather than walk down the hall, not wanting to hear that again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta finally at Bulma's room. 'This is it,' he told himself, 'I can do this… I can do this… I should run away now- NO I can do this!' He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

Vegeta walked into the room, and couldn't help but note how beautiful she looked, and upon this realization, the fear returned. He wanted to run out of the room, jump into a spaceship, and curl up with his favorite teddy bear… wait a minute, he didn't have a teddy bear!

Bulma looked at the incredibly stiff Saiyan in front of her. "Something you want?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and answered. "I need to tell you something. I have been thinking, woman, and I-"

\"My name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Get that through your-"

"Let me finish! I've been thinking about what you said, about Trunks needing a stable home and all…"

"And?"

"AND, I think you may be right. Besides, I am a prince after all, and tradition dictates that a prince needs a princess…"

Bulma was starting to get nervous. 'Is he really gonna ask me what I think he is? Okay, just play it cool, girl.'

She examined her nails, pretending not to be interested. "Why, Vegeta, are you trying to ask me something?"

He was really starting to get annoyed. "You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?"

"Bulma… I…" He took a deep breath. "I… love you. Will you marry me?"

Bulma practically jumped into his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Yes!"

Little did they know that they were being watched by two figures in the hallway. The shorter one turned to the taller.

"You know what this means, don't you Goku?"

Goku turned to look at his friend, a dreamy look on his face. "Yes, this is the start of something beautiful. It's magical!"

"Dude, you're channeling Chi Chi again."

Goku sniffled." I know, but it's just so beautiful!"

"Sure… great. But that's not what I meant."

Goku looked confused. "What do you mean, Krillin?"

Krillin smiled up at his friend and held out his hand.

"You owe me 50 zennie!"

**The End**

_So, what did you think? Personally, I think that this would be the time that he would ask her; before the whole Buu incident, he considered the concept a weakness. Anyway, I'd like to take this time to plug my other fic, **One Good Reason.** It's kinda depressing at first, but realistic… and don't worry, it'll have a happy ending. Hmm, I guess I can do whatever I want now. No wonder people like to write these things. It's addictive; I have control over the most powerful beings in the universe! DANCE, PUPPETS, DANCE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Slaps self.) Well, I gotta go now. See ya!_


End file.
